lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Dean DeBlois
Dean DeBlois (/dəˈblwɑː/; born June 7, 1970) is a Canadian film director, film producer, screenwriter, animator and editor. He is best known for co-writing and co-directing the Oscar-nominated animated films Lilo & Stitch for Walt Disney Feature Animation, How to Train Your Dragon and its sequel for DreamWorks Animation, and directed the Sigur Rós documentary/music film Heima. Life and career DeBlois was born in Aylmer, Quebec. As a young boy, he was interested in comic books, which later influenced his drawing ability, sense of imagination and story-telling. Growing up poor, he visited on weekends a little smoke shop in a strip mall close to his house, where they let him read everything for free. Memorizing the comics, he went home and drew. DeBlois began his career as an assistant animator and layout artist for Hinton Animation Studios/Lacewood Productions in Ottawa, Ontario, while simultaneously attending Sheridan College's three year Classical Animation program in Oakville, Ontario. From 1988 to 1990, DeBlois contributed to such productions as The Raccoons (TV series), The Teddy Bears' Picnic (TV special), and The Nutcracker Prince (feature animated film). Upon graduation from Sheridan College in 1990, DeBlois was hired by Sullivan Bluth Studios in Dublin, Ireland. There, he worked as a layout artist, character designer, and storyboard assistant to Don Bluth on such feature animated films as A Troll in Central Park and Thumbelina. In 1994, DeBlois left Dublin for Los Angeles to begin work for Walt Disney Feature Animation as a storyboard artist, where he soon replaced his frequent collaborator, Chris Sanders, as Head of Story on Mulan. Shortly thereafter, they re-teamed to create Lilo & Stitch. Following its release in 2002, DeBlois sold several original live action feature film projects to write, direct, and produce, including an Irish ghost story (The Banshee and Finn Magee), a psychological thriller (The Lighthouse), and a family adventure series (Sightings), set-up at Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, and Universal Studios respectively. DeBlois' feature length music documentary film Heima chronicles the homecoming concert of Iceland's Sigur Rós. In October 2008, DeBlois returned to feature animation to co-write and co-direct DreamWorks Animation's then-troubled How to Train Your Dragon, once again re-teaming with Sanders. The duo re-envisioned the film's story and shepherded the production to its March 2010 release. The resulting film became the studio's top-grossing film in North America outside of the Shrek franchise. During that same time, DeBlois also directed another feature-length music film for Sigur Rós front-man Jónsi, entitled Go Quiet, as well as a feature length concert film entitled Jónsi: Live at The Wiltern. DeBlois wrote and directed the fantasy/action film How to Train Your Dragon 2, a sequel to the original, which was released on June 13, 2014. Personal life DeBlois was born in Brockville, Ontario and raised in Aylmer, Quebec. DeBlois is openly gay, and told The Advocate that people in the industry "knew that one of us was gay" but mistakenly assumed it was his straight screenwriting partner Chris Sanders, because DeBlois "hobbled in there looking like a redneck." Category:1970 births Category:Gay artists Category:Living people Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:LGBT animators Category:LGBT directors